


Rematch

by luucarii



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: But they're at a gun range, F/M, Shooting Guns, it's all in good safe fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luucarii/pseuds/luucarii
Summary: After Chiaki had kicked his ass in a shooting game, Fuyuhiko decides to take her to a gun range for a rematch.





	Rematch

“Where are we going again?”

 

Chiaki hummed curiously as Fuyuhiko led the way, holding the door open as she stepped inside a building. She was too busy fiddling with a game her phone to notice where she had gone, something Fuyuhiko had both teased and scolded her about on numerous occasions. He would always say over and over that she was bound to walk into a sign post or even worse, step out in the middle of street during rush hour.

 

_“But that’s what you’re here for.”_ She always responded with a soft smile at him and he’d begrudgingly agree.

 

“Remember last week when you kicked my ass at that shooting game?” Fuyuhiko asked and Chiaki nodded, giggling quietly to herself. It was one of the popular shooting games on the market and Chiaki had found herself in line for the midnight release. She wasn’t the biggest fan of FPS games but there was a bit of fun to be had when playing against other people. There were a few nights where she had stayed up giggling excitedly when she had managed to place first in an online match.

 

“Yeah, you sucked at that game. Pretty ironic considering you—“

 

“I carry a gun, yeah, I know.” He grumbled and nudged her softly with his elbow. Fuyuhiko had gone and tried to defend himself when he lost the first time, claiming playing with a game controller and shooting an actual gun were two completely different things. She agreed with him but still couldn’t help teasing him about it every once and a while.

 

Chiaki looked up from her phone and her eyes widened. Hung up on all four walls around her were guns and it only took Fuyuhiko’s small smirk for her to realize he had taken her to a gun range.

 

She slid her phone into her pocket and looked around the room in awe. Chiaki began to list of the names of all the guns she could recognize from her game and it startled Fuyuhiko how much she knew.

 

Clearing his throat, Fuyuhiko grumbled, “consider this a rematch. Because I’m not getting my ass kicked twice.”

 

Chiaki blinked at the boy beside her and a competitive grin creased her lips.

 

* * *

 

 

“What the fuck.”

 

Chiaki giggled quietly to herself as she gripped the hand gun, her dainty finger settled comfortably on the trigger. After having gone through the safety video and the instructions from the gun handler, Chiaki was all too eager to get into the action herself.

 

Fuyuhiko had urged her to go easy on herself and start with a simple handgun, she hadn’t objected at all but the way she held it seemed way beyond what he expected. Legs spaced apart, arms stretched out in front of her, breathing slow and quiet, eyes focused on the paper target ahead of her. Maybe it was just some VR game she had played recently but she seemed almost experienced.

 

“Come on Fuyuhiko, aren’t you going to shoot too?”

 

“Maybe you should slow down a little.” Fuyuhiko came up behind her and slowly held her hand to set the gun down, “you’ve murdered that target too many times to fuckin’ count.”

 

“It’s your turn then.” Chiaki looked over and gave a small smile. Fuyuhiko, in turn, rolled his eyes but reached over for the gun. He felt the weapon in his hand for a second before raising it and aiming at the newly placed target. Chiaki looked on curiously behind him and before she could blink, he had shot his first bullet.

 

The bullet pierced through the paper, directly where the heart of the target was. Chiaki gave a tiny bit of applause behind him and Fuyuhiko let his ego inflate just a bit. A small smirk curled his lips and he reloaded the gun with quick fingers. With Chiaki’s excited gasp after each bullet, Fuyuhiko emptied the canister in less than a minute, all the shots hitting vital areas of the human body.

 

“If you’re this good, why’d you lose so easily at the game?” Chiaki teased quietly and Fuyuhiko turned his head and frowned.

 

She smiled and reached over to the box of bullets, pushing them over to him and nudging him with her hand, “go shoot some more.”

 

“Whoever gets the most headshots wins?” Fuyuhiko asked with a grin and Chiaki had already positioned herself in the lane beside his, gun ready in her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written while I was on vacation so forgive me if it's short but KUZUNAMI IS SO UNDERRATED. THERES LIKE 4 FICS ON AO3 FOR THIS BEAUTIFUL SHIP WHY.
> 
> I'll probably try and write another fic for them soon just because I love them so much.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
